Sibyllines
by Andarielle Hime
Summary: [Thief 2014] La pierre Primale renferme bien plus de secret que l'on ne pouvait le croire, la vieille mendiante avait raison. Quel est donc ce secret qui tourne autour de Garrett ? Garrett x Erin
1. Hantises nocturnes

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà après quelques années d'inactivité, la flamme de l'inspiration m'avait quitté mais finalement la sortie du tout dernier Thief m'a reboosté à mort. Je suis une grande fan de cette série, l'ayant connu depuis le tout début. Garrett est mon personnage préféré tous jeux confondus et j'avoue avoir aussi une grande attirance pour le personnage D'Erin, malgré le fait que c'est une chieuse invétérée, c'est un personnage torturé comme je les aime, je ne pouvais pas passer à coté.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Bien malheureusement les personnages de Thief (Dark Project) ne m'appartiennent pas. Les véritables propriétaires sont EIDOS et SQUAREENIX. Cette histoire n'est que les délires d'une fan pour les fans, même si je doute que des pseudo romantiquo-sadique joue beaucoup à ce genre de jeu 8D. Manifestez-vous, histoire que je me sente moins seule T_T.

**Mise en garde spéciale :** Cette histoire contient beaucoup de spoils vis-à-vis du jeu vu qu'elle se passe après la fin du reboot. Si vous voulez comprendre ou bien ne pas être spoilé, aller le terminer fissa è_é ! Connaître les anciens jeux aussi s'avèrent être utile, mais n'est pas obligatoire, je tâcherais d'expliquer au mieux (et qui sait, ça vous donnera envie de connaître les origines du jeu 8D * sort *)

**Rating :** T, attendez-vous à de la violence, voir à des allusions sexuelles dans certains chapitres par la suite. Je préciserais lesquels en temps voulu, en attendant je laisse tout de même le rating T.

**Statut :** en cours

**Genre :** Angst/romance

**Resume :** « La pierre Primale renferme bien plus de secret que l'on ne pouvait le croire, la vieille mendiante avait raison. Quel est donc ce secret qui tourne autour de Garrett ? » Garrett x Erin

**Ponctuation :** Traditionnelle,_ italique pour les pensées et pour les phrases lues sur les lèvres_. Les gros flash-black seront marqués par des lignes

* * *

**Sibyllines**

« L'équilibre a été rompu, la source souillée, et nous sommes spectateur de leur déchéance. Nous n'existons plus, nous n'intervenons plus mais l'équilibre doit être rendu. »

- Correspondance inconnue, Thackery

* * *

Hantises nocturnes

Une nuit sordide parmi tant d'autres passées dans les artères de la ville. Les quartiers sud n'étaient pas réputés pour être les mieux fréquentés, ruelles sombres et crasseuses s'entremêlaient aux places quasi-désertes, seulement gardées par quelques petites patrouilles de garde qui parcouraient leur ronde habituelle. Une ombre irrégulière passait ici et là, retenant à peine l'attention de ces derniers. Elle se faufilait dans l'obscurité avec une aisance naturelle, telle que les badauds ne se souciaient plus de sa présence. Faire partie du décor était l'une de ses grandes spécialités malgré sa forte notoriété aux yeux de la Vigile locale. Elle caressa avec soulagement les pierres de ces murs qui lui étaient si familiers, lui rappelant alors qu'elle se dirigeait enfin vers son refuge. Tapis dans la pénombre, elle attendit le moment opportun pour se faufiler sous le petit pond en pierre qui reliait la ruelle au vieux moulin abandonné. Il était délabré depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années mais était toujours en état de marche, battant la mesure la petite rivière inlassablement du même rythme lancinant. Nageant avec la plus grande précaution, Erin se rapprocha de la grille en métal qui la séparait encore de sa modeste demeure. Elle appuya délicatement sur la brique érodée quelques centimètres plus loin et se glissa sous la porte qui émis un léger crissement de mécontentement. Elle se relevait et jeta un air contrarié sur la barrière en fonte, _« Il faudra que je pense à graisser la porte, le bruit va finir par devenir gênant. »_ et se dirigea vers les entrailles du moulin. Le cliquetis de ce dernier berçait la jeune femme dans son cocon de sécurité en dépit de ses vêtements poisseux qui lui collaient à la peau. Elle monta avec une grâce féline sur les grands rouages qui tournaient dans un léger grincement de poutre usée et sauta sur la barrière en bois de l'escalier pour éviter les pièges qu'elle avait installés pour les visiteurs indésirables. Un dernier petit coup de poing sur la charpente pour activer l'ouverture de sa chambre et elle se laissa tomber mollement dans la trappe à ses pieds. Elle soupira de soulagement, la voilà enfin chez elle.

La pièce était assez large et possédait même une lucarne qui dispensait un fin halo de lumière. Le lit, fait d'un simple matelas avachi, était centré contre un mur, surplombé par de longues étagères où gisaient une bonne vingtaine de vieux ouvrages. En face se trouvait son nécessaire de toilette : une grande bassine blanche usée, posée sur une caisse en bois. Sur celle-ci était aussi placé un grand miroir d'assez bonne qualité, qui reflétait plus que généreusement les éléments de l'alcôve. A droite de sa couchette était installé son bureau où étaient étalé une bonne partie de ses peintures. A son opposé était exposé une sorte de débarrât avec son chevalet et quelques cadres de tableaux volés entreposés en vrac.

La brunette se débarrassa en vitesse de ses atours humides et les accrocha sur une corde maladroitement tendue dans un angle de la pièce et récupéra le butin de son larcin dans une des sacoches de sa ceinture. Un magnifique pendentif en argent serti d'une turquoise de forme ovale, son ancienne propriétaire allait sûrement la regretter mais peu lui importait, elle aimait de temps à autres voler pour son plaisir personnel. Les contrats étaient une chose, mais les objets ne restaient pas très longtemps dans sa besace même s'ils pesaient leur poids en or. La turquoise la fascinait depuis longtemps, dès qu'elle avait fait l'acquisition de celui qu'elle portait en permanence. Un simple et long fil d'argent où sont fixé un agglomérat de boule de turquoise, qu'elle accompagnait toujours d'un autre apparat de cou fait d'argent et d'obsidienne. Elle les posa sur sa commode de fortune au pied du lit et pris une petite éponge à coté de sa bassine pour se rafraîchir le corps.

La jeune femme enfila ensuite une guenille et pris un fusain à la volée pour s'installer devant son chevalet. Sa deuxième passion après le vol était le dessin, Erin était naturellement douée et s'y adonnait avec acharnement pour oublier quelques heures le funeste quotidien qu'était le sien. Elle commença doucement à racler son fin charbon de bois sur le parchemin immaculé, les lignes commençant à former un décor. Les traits se dessinaient petit à petit, une vieille baraque abandonnée, de l'herbe peu entretenue, des toits délabrés, puis une ombre encapuchonnée. Une forme qui lui était bien familière, qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts d'un air mélancolique. Mais une rage enfouie la rattrapa comme toujours, cette vieille rancœur lui rongeait le cœur et l'esprit, elle froissa avec colère son croquis et le jeta par terre. Depuis quand ne pourrait-elle plus esquisser quelque chose en étant sereine ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fait quelque chose de… différent ? Ses mains crispées appuyées sur son front, elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir son exaspération, ses ongles long se plantant lentement dans la paume de sa main. Légèrement tremblante, elle regarda alors les murs de sa chambre, parsemés d'illustrations de toutes sortes.

Au milieu des peintures aux formes tordues et bleuâtres, d'aiguilles et de fleurs pâles, se trouvaient une multitude de portraits plus magnifiques les un que les autres. Du plus détaillées à la simple silhouette suggérée, le même visage semblait l'observer sans vergogne. Un regard placide et sombre qui semblait la juger sans cesse, des yeux rempli du peu de tendresse que cet homme avait pour elle, ce mutisme qui se lisait sur les traits de son visage, ces cicatrices qui lui rappelaient à quel point la vie était cruelle et vicieuse. Cet être qui lui avait tout appris de sa propre expérience, qui l'avait élevé comme sa propre sœur. Lui qui avait fini par l'abandonner pour ses méthodes et ses capacités qu'il jugeait trop extrêmes.

« - Garrett… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Pourtant elle avait été heureuse de le retrouver, il y a bien plus d'un an de cela maintenant. Mais la mission avait été un fiasco complet, leurs anciennes querelles étaient toujours là, bien ancrées dans leur âme, telles des blessures mal guéries qui se réouvraient au moindre mouvement brusque. Des mois de tortures atroces s'étaient écoulés avant que Garrett ne puisse la retrouver. Sa haine envers lui n'avait fait que grandir de jours en jours, elle avait même tenté de le tuer dans son accès de folie. Et pourtant Garrett n'avait cessé de la regarder avec ces yeux qui la transperçaient toujours un peu plus, ces yeux remplis de regret et de soulagement de la savoir en vie. Pourquoi alors qu'elle le haïssait, pourquoi s'était-il acharnée à vouloir la retrouver avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le blesser, pour se venger. Il l'avait sauvé une fois de plus. Pourquoi la hantait-il sans cesse dans ses rêves alors elle avait décidé de faire sa route seule après cette rude épreuve ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dessiner inlassablement. Elle repris son crayon de fortune et recommença une nouvelle œuvre. Que cherchait-elle au fond ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Qu'il lui pardonne ? Sûrement pas, tout était de sa faute, c'était à cet homme de présenter ses excuses. S'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée à l'époque, si tout avait été différent, que seraient-ils devenus aujourd'hui ? Si elle n'avait pas accepté cette mission de Basso, elle aurait pu rester cette femme insouciante qu'elle était à l'époque. Mais cette expérience l'avait complètement changé, aigrie. Erin se demandait encore si elle n'aurait pas préféré se laisser mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre avec toutes ses atrocités en mémoire. Peut-être aurait-elle du ne pas prendre le crochet que Garrett lui avait lancé. Elle se remémora ce moment, ce jour ou elle avait décidé de poursuivre sa route sans lui.

* * *

Fatiguée, elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Les hommes étaient tous corrompus et stupides, le pouvoir était la seule chose qui les intéressait. Même l'homme en qui elle avait confiance l'avait trahi, lui qui disait qu'il s'inquiétait soi-disant pour elle. Sottises que cela. Mais peu lui importait à présent, ce pouvoir l'épuisait. Ces voix et murmures, ces cris et ces pleurs, elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Garrett s'approchait d'elle la pierre Primale en main, cette coquille vide qui avait perdu tout son éclat. Enfin tout serait terminé, elle serait libérée de tout ça. L'homme en cuir lui pris tendrement le visage entre ses mains, leur regard se croisèrent brièvement et ce qu'elle y vit commençait à ébranler le peu de certitudes qu'elle s'efforçait à croire pour alimenter sa haine. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance malgré ses mois d'abandon ? Et pourtant il se tenait là devant elle, après voir passé tout ce temps à la chercher avec acharnement. Etait-ce pour la Primale ou bien pour elle ? _« Je m'inquiète pour toi. »_ s'était-il justifié_ « Oh vraiment tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?! » _avait-elle répondu de manière sarcastique_ « Comme toujours… » _Elle ne lui connaissait pas cette voix affectueuse. Ses yeux débordaient d'une douceur dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. Une chose sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à poser de mots, n'ayant jamais reçu d'affection de qui que ce soit dans sa vie. Son mentor approcha le réceptacle de la Primale près d'elle et elle sentit son pouvoir enfin la quitter.

Mais son sentiment de soulagement était si fort que le pouvoir de la Primale y réagit instantanément en créant une dernière vague d'énergie létale. Ils furent tous deux expulsés puissamment de leur position initiale, Erin traversa un mur de bois qui tomba en miette quelques mètres plus bas sur un quai, se rattrapant de justesse sur le bord pour ne pas subir le même sort. Garrett non loin de là repris ses esprits et rampa près de la jeune femme pour lui porter assistance. La main d'Erin glissa du bord en bois mais fut repêcher in-extrémiste par le bras de l'encapuchonné. C'était comme cette nuit là, le soir du rituel où elle n'avait fait qu'une avec la pierre. Elle allait sûrement mourir si Garrett la lâchait. Elle ne voulait pas, alors qu'elle était enfin libre, qu'elle avait enfin du repos.

« - Garrett ! Donne-moi le crochet ! » hurla-t-elle en tentant de se raccrocher à lui avec son deuxième bras. Garrett sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la retenir, mais le crochet ne suffirait pas. La hauteur n'était pas assez conséquente pour qu'il ait le temps de lui jeter, elle allait sûrement s'écraser en bas avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'attraper. Il étira alors son membre pour empoigner la pierre Primale, elle seule pouvait la sauver. Triste ironie que voilà. Alors que cette pierre la tuait à petit feu, il ne voulait pas la voir mourir sous ses yeux, pas une fois de plus. Il sentit la main d'Erin partir, son corps entamant sa chute mortelle. Egoïstement, il jeta la Primale sur elle et s'empressa de lui lancer le crochet.

La jeune femme regarda l'objet de ses convoitises qu'elle arrivait difficilement à atteindre. Mais une lueur vive bleue attira son attention et elle fut prise de frayeur. _« Non, pas la Primale. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence… Pourquoi Garrett ? »_ Une valve d'énergie déferla de nouveau suspendant la descente en flèche de la jeune femme, lui permettant ainsi de se saisir de son outil. Elle sentit de nouveau la présence de la Primale en elle néanmoins la sensation était totalement différente. Enroulant son bras dans la corde, elle lança avec force le crochet qui se planta dans une poutre un peu plus en hauteur, arrêtant brusquement sa chute lui déboîtant presque l'épaule. La douleur la tiraillait sans cesse mais au moins elle était en vie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et appela de nouveau son mentor. Aucune réponse. Garrett ne bougeait plus, son bras gisant dans le vide se balançant au grès du vent.

« - Non, Non pas ça… Garrett ! » cria-t-elle en remontant avec difficulté sur la corde. Elle prenait sur elle la douleur et poignée par poignée, parcoura longuement les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la plate-forme. Elle réussit néanmoins à se hisser et s'avachit complètement sur les planches en bois humide qui la soutenaient à présent. Son esprit tournait de l'œil et elle s'efforça à se relever pour contrôler l'état de santé de son sauveur. Erin avait peur de le toucher et de découvrir qu'il avait sacrifié sa vie pour la sauver. Elle souleva légèrement la capuche de l'homme en noir et posa sa main sur sa joue. Sa main se mit subitement à briller par intermittence d'une lueur bleue reconnaissable. L'ambiance lumineuse avait changé, comme si ses yeux ne pouvaient voir le monde que de façon monochrome. Des oiseaux virevoltaient au-dessus du port, elle pouvait aussi y voir cette boule de lumière qui scintillait dans le corps de ces derniers. Le pouvoir de la Primale s'était donc activé et elle semblait ne faire qu'un avec son environnement. Mais elle n'entendait plus de cris, juste un brouhaha lointain qui lui indiquait les activités aux alentours. Cette lumière battait la mesure aussi au niveau du cœur de Garrett, cela signifiait donc qu'elle pouvait sentir la vie autour d'elle ? Mais plus important, cela signifiait que Garrett était toujours vivant, seulement évanoui par le pouvoir de la précédente vague d'énergie.

Une fois son esprit apaisé, l'effet de la Primale s'estompa et tout revint à la normale autour d'elle. Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur l'homme en cuir et ne put que constater les résultats de son acharnement. Lui qui était connu pour ne pas s'encombrer de palabres, de toujours faire au plus simple et au plus sûr, combien de fois l'avait-elle entraîné dans des missions dangereuses. Trop malheureusement et cette fois-ci était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. La prochaine fois il y perdrait sûrement la vie et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'Erin voulait. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à la sauver elle. Elle eut alors une pensée insensée qui lui semblait être la seule solution dans la situation présente, même si cela la faisait souffrir. C'était à elle de couper les ponts, de partir loin de lui, de ne plus chercher à le revoir, ainsi alors il pourra vaquer à ses occupations sans se soucier d'elle. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle avait compris la leçon, qu'elle aurait du simplement l'écouter plutôt que de n'en faire qu'à son bon vouloir. Elle caressa une dernière fois la joue de Garrett et articula avec tristesse ces quelques mots.

« - Nous voilà quitte, Garrett. Te voilà enfin débarrasser de tes engagements. » Elle retira sa main et scruta une dernière fois son visage avant de se lever péniblement. « Adieu, beau-gosse, on se recroisera peut-être dans quelques années. » rétorqua-t-elle d'un air légèrement moqueur, comme pour dédramatiser la scène. Partir lui semblait être la meilleur chose qu'elle puisse faire, mais où devait-elle commencer sa route ? Quitter la ville ne l'enchantait guère mais elle ne pouvait pas rester près des quartiers que son ancien mentor affectionnait. Elle fut subitement prise d'une douleur au crâne, ses yeux se troublant d'une nuée brumeuse épaisse. Un visage de vieille femme aveugle lui apparut en flash avant qu'elle puisse de nouveau voir l'environnement normalement. L'image était brève mais elle connaissait cette femme, c'était la reine des mendiants. Elle savait beaucoup de choses sur le monde du à son grand âge et ses expériences, mais quelque chose de mystique semblait la rattacher à cette ville. Elle pourrait sûrement lui apporter des réponses, voir un chemin à suivre. Garrett lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était de bons conseils, au moins une fois dans sa vie elle aura écouté les paroles de son maître. Elle quitta alors la plate-forme en bois, laissant à Garrett le crochet qu'elle avait fabriqué, souvenir fantôme de son existence, signe que cette fois-ci, ce serait elle qui lui portait une quelconque aide.

* * *

Peut-être aurait-elle du mourir, son esprit n'aurait au moins plus été tourmenté de la sorte. Elle était partie de son propre chef et elle semblait en partie regretter ce choix. De son coté, il n'avait pas cherché à la re-contacter malgré les quelques rencontres fortuites non désirées. Le peu de fois où ils s'étaient croisés, c'était à peine si son regard avait fureté sur elle. Elle n'osait plus l'approcher, comme un lapin tapit dans sa tanière. Lui-même la fuyait de nouveau comme par le passé et cela lui faisaient si mal au fond de son cœur. Pourquoi cela devait-elle l'affecter de la sorte alors qu'elle avait décidé elle-même de partir ? Alors qu'il devait simplement respecter son choix en évitant tout contact. Elle lui en voulait. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il se mettrait quand même à sa recherche. Pourquoi s'attachait-elle autant à lui ? Pourquoi voulait-elle toujours sa reconnaissance, être considéré comme son égal ? Etre vue autrement que comme sa jeune élève effarouchée, comme une femme. Apparaître devant lui comme une personne nouvelle. Elle voulait tant le revoir. Elle se sentait perdue malgré ses certitudes, ses sentiments contradictoires avaient tendance à l'épuiser rapidement, la patience étaient loin d'être une de ses compétences les plus développées. Elle posa une fois de plus ses yeux sur le croquis qu'elle venait d'esquisser, un homme et une femme de dos emmitouflés dans leur cape, regardant dans la même direction. Etait-ce vraiment cela qu'elle cherchait au plus profond de son cœur ? Le retrouver ? Pouvoir partagé de nouveau un peu de sa vie avec cet homme. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'admettre mais elle ne pouvait se voiler la face plus longtemps. Elle agrippa les bords de son chevalet et posa son front contre la feuille.

« - Tu me manques… Je ne suis qu'une idiote. »

Puisqu'il ne venait pas à elle, alors c'est elle qui irait vers lui. Attendre quelque chose de lui était stupide, elle le connaissait pourtant depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à espérer, on était toujours mieux servi que par soi-même. Elle s'imposera à lui de nouveau pour lui demander des comptes une bonne fois pour toute. Elle était fatiguée de ces querelles du passé, elle voulait simplement vivre le moment présent avec lui. Redémarrer de zéro. Pour pouvoir oublier, donner un sens à ses actions qui lui semblait parfois dénuées de sens. Malgré les reproches que lui faisait son ancien tuteur, travailler avec lui était toujours très excitant et plaisant. Ces défis lancés, ses prunelles malicieuses échangés lors d'une course sur les toits. Son air contrarié quand elle le dépassait de vitesse et qu'elle l'attendait triomphante assise sur un bureau en faisait semblant de l'avoir attendu des lustres. Son sourire satisfait et complice quand une mission se terminait bien avec elle. Elle aimait parcourir les toitures avec lui, elle chérissait être près de lui quand la patience devait être de mise, lui faisant presque oublier le temps qui défilait. Son odeur la réconfortait, elle se sentait forte, invincible et en même temps totalement désarmée. Elle soupira et se maudissait d'apprécier un peu trop sa compagnie à son goût.

Las, elle décrocha le parchemin de son chevalet et fixa son dessin sur les cloisons parmi tous les autres. Ses murs de bois lui paraissaient moins tristes habillés de ces carrés de parchemins qui lui donnaient l'impression d'effacer les quelques images traumatisantes qui trônaient parfois sur les poutres. Cette vision l'apaisait dans la moiteur de son repaire, elle se glissa alors doucement sous ses draps, étreignant avec vigueur l'un de ses coussins en plume d'oie. La solitude lui pesait, elle espérait au moins que ses rêves ne tourneraient pas une fois de plus aux cauchemars et d'un léger souffle, elle éteignit la bougie.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux. La pièce était devenue étrangement lumineuse, des pavots diffusant une lueur bleutée sur les alentours. Son lit n'était plus dans sa chambre mais dans une salle vide faite de pierres polies à peine gênées par les quelques herbes rampantes qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin. Erin regarda partout autour d'elle mais ne put voir le bout de cet espace tant l'obscurité était intense. Elle se leva précipitamment l'angoisse lui tiraillant les entrailles, se pris le pied dans un morceau de tissu et se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas s'étaler au sol. Sa tenue de nuit n'était plus un simple haillon blanc mais une robe blanche d'où virevoltaient des lambeaux de voile transparent.

« - Non, pas encore… Ce cauchemar ne s'arrêtera-t-il donc jamais ? » se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle frappa du poing au sol, aucunes égratignures, c'était encore un de rêves dont elle aurait préféré se passer. La jeune femme se redressa de nouveau et commença à suivre les fleurs luisantes comme pour lui indiquer le chemin à suivre. Peu à peu son lit disparaissait, des cloisons se rapprochaient, des longs couloirs sans fin se profilaient. Au loin se dessinait un spectre noir dans un renfoncement qui prenait tout doucement forme au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait. Elle écarquilla ses prunelles de surprise en reconnaissant l'homme de ses tourments, debout qui ne semblait pas avoir encore détecté sa présence. Elle se mit hâtivement à courir pour rejoindre cette silhouette amicale en tenant tant bien que mal les pants de sa robe.

« - Garrett ! Retourne-toi ! C'est moi ! » hurla Erin pour attirer son attention. Cependant l'homme à capuche resta immobile mais elle ne laissa pas tomber pour autant et entreprit de lui sauter au cou pour manifester son existence. Elle se prit soudainement un mur invisible de plein fouet qui la rejeta avec force quelques mètres plus loin. Etalée au sol, cette fois-ci elle avait ressenti la douleur et se recroquevilla sous son intensité. La jeune femme se releva avec difficulté et se mit de nouveau en direction de son mentor en boitant. Celui-ci se retourna, le choc ayant alerté la présence de son acolyte. Erin se jeta au pied de la paroi invisible et entreprit de la taper pour tenter de passer au travers. Garrett se rapprocha lui aussi et tâta le mur en glissant la paume de ses mains dessus pour trouver une brèche. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucuns sons ne sortirent de sa gorge. Elle avait cependant compris que lui aussi prononçait son nom et fixa ses commissures pour lire les mots qu'il émettait.

« _- Erin… Que t-arrive-t-il ? Que fais-tu ici ?_

- Je ne sais pas Garrett, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça bloque !

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution._

- La vitre ne se brise pas, je n'y arrive pas… »

Ce n'était pas le moment de se décourager, pourtant le désespoir s'empara d'elle une nouvelle fois. Il était là à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle ne pouvait le toucher. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près dans ses rêves, qu'elle avait pu s'approcher sans qu'il ne disparaisse. Mais après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle respirait la joie de vivre pendant son sommeil, des images du passé revenaient sans cesse la hanter. Elle posa ses mains contre les siennes haïssant ce mur transparent qui ne voulait pas la laisser passer. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle fut étonnée de voir tant de tristesse dans le sien. La main gauche de Garrett se rapprocha de la joue de la jeune femme, ses yeux se plongeant plus intensément au fond de ses pupilles bleutées. Cela la troubla de voir tant de tendresse dans les yeux de cet homme. Etait-ce des sentiments cachés que son mentor refusait de lui montrer ou bien était-ce simplement un reflet de ses propres désirs ? Mais elle n'eut plus le loisir de pouvoir les scruter d'avantage, le regard de Garrett se dirigea derrière elle et se durcit instantanément. Il semblait lui crier quelque chose, elle fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer d'avantage sur sa locution silencieuse.

_« - Derrière toi, Erin ! Attention ! Regarde derrière toi !_

« - Derrière moi ? » s'interrogea-t-elle. Mais il n'y avait rien derrière elle puisque c'était l'endroit d'où elle venait. Mais l'angoisse palpable de l'homme en cuir lui fit raviser son jugement et elle commença lentement à tourner la tête. Erin fut prise d'une crise de tétanie, elle ne pouvait plus exécuter de mouvements, ni même bouger le petit doigt. Une ombre plus que menaçante se rapprochait d'elle, qui semblait avoir forme humaine mais possédait des proportions monstrueuses. Des vapeurs noires comme l'encre voltaient autour de cette créature immonde d'où émanait une hostilité puissante. Garrett perdit patience et décida de passer à l'offensive. Il tapait le mur avec force à plusieurs reprise, le frappant de ses poings, utilisant son bras et tout son poids pour essayer de traverser cet espace condensé. Ses efforts commençaient à porter leur fruit, une légère fissure amorça son apparition là où il s'acharnait de tout son être. Erin put reprendre un peu ses esprits et reprit d'assaut la paroi remplit de panique.

« - Dépêche-toi de te briser sottard de mur ! »

Mais rien n'y faisait, alors que les coups de Garrett semblaient avoir de l'impact, les siens ne servaient absolument à rien. Tout à coup l'espace s'assombrit et quelque chose attrapa la jambe de la jeune femme. La texture était gluante et gelée, tel qu'une froideur intense pénétrait dans sa peau et ses os. Elle avait peur, aussi peur que lorsque qu'elle avait été enfermée à l'asile. Cette sensation elle la détestait, cette chose s'insinuait en elle et lui lançait des douleurs atroces dans le mollet. Elle se retourna vers Garrett, le suppliant du regard d'arriver à fendre le mur qui l'empêchait de se sauver. Un soubresaut la tira d'un coup sec un mètre en arrière et elle s'étala de tout son long au sol. Elle releva expressément la tête et tâcha de s'agripper aux dalles sur le sol avec ses ongles.

« - Garrett !

_- Erin ! Accroche-toi ! » _

Ni une, ni deux, Garrett se leva et lança un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi invisible. Enfin un trou s'était formé, lui permettant de laisser passer un membre. Il élança son bras au travers et le tendit à la jeune femme.

« - Attrape ma main ! »

Cette fois-ci elle l'avait entendu clairement et s'empressa de s'exécuter. Elle allongea son bras autant qu'elle put en s'appuyant sur l'autre pour se donner quelques centimètres supplémentaires. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour atteindre la main de son libérateur, ses doigts pourtant étaient si proche. Encore un petit élan et elle pourrait l'agripper. Dans un acte désespéré elle arriva enfin à toucher ses doigts, mais l'ombre la tira encore plus violemment en arrière. Elle tenta en vain d'empoigner les dalles, son corps continuait sa course folle vers la créature. Elle hurla alors une dernière fois le nom de son mentor avant d'être happer définitivement par les ténèbres.

* * *

Voilà une petite mise en bouche histoire de planter le décor et l'ambiance générale. J'ai un peu peur que ça soit un peu maladroit, au vu du temps passé sans écrire mais je suis toute de même contente du résultat pour l'instant. J'espère que ça vous plaira et vus donnera au moins envie de lire un peu la suite o/


	2. Table rase

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :  
Eli72 : **Je te remercie pour ta review, j'avoue avoir hurlé de joie quand je l'ai vu, me sentant moins seule à les aimer tous les deux T-T. Je suis contente alors de t'offrir cette première fiction en français (bien que certaines en anglais sont excellentes je peux t'en conseiller une ou deux si tu ne les as pas déjà lu o/). Tant que ça te plait, j'espère du coup être à la hauteur des attentes que tu auras pour cette histoire =)

**Delilah J : **Je suis aussi contente que ça te plaise, vraiment ça fait plaisir de voir des inconnus qui lisent et qui passent un bon moment en lisant mes délires, merci pour ta review *cœur sur toi*.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Enfin le chapitre deux de bouclé, après « x » relectures jusqu'à être satisfaite du rendu et du caractère des personnages. Je n'ai qu'une peur, c'est de partir trop ooc et je m'efforce toujours à garder en mémoire tout ce que j'aime chez Garrett (ancien et nouveau jeu) pour essayer de le faire le plus authentique possible en l'adaptant à la situation que je veux. Ce n'est pas facile purée… Mais je vaincrais è_é !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Bien malheureusement les personnages de Thief (Dark Project) ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire n'est que les délires d'une fan pour les fans, même si je doute que des pseudo romantiquo-sadique joue beaucoup à ce genre de jeu 8D. Manifestez-vous, histoire que je me sente moins seule T_T.

**Mise en garde spéciale :** Cette histoire contient beaucoup de SPOILS vis-à-vis du jeu. Si vous voulez comprendre ou bien ne pas être spoilé, aller le terminer fissa è_é ! Connaître les anciens jeux aussi s'avèrent être utile, voir même recommandé. Mais si vous n'y avez pas joué, ce n'est pas grave, je tâcherais d'expliquer au mieux et j'espère vous le faire découvrir de façon agréable et concise.

**Rating :** T, attendez-vous à de la violence, voir à des allusions sexuelles (lemon or not lemon, on verra bien, ça dépend si j'arrive à l'écrire 8D) dans certains chapitres par la suite. Je préciserais lesquels en temps voulu, en attendant, je laisse tout de même le rating T.

**Statut :** en cours

**Genre :** Angst/romance

**Resume :** « La pierre Primale renferme bien plus de secret que l'on ne pouvait le croire, la vieille mendiante avait raison. Quel est donc ce secret qui tourne autour de Garrett ? » Garrett x Erin

**Ponctuation :** Traditionnelle, _italique pour les pensées et pour les phrases lues sur les lèvres._

**Lexique médiévale :  
**_sottard =_ couillon (dans le chapitre 1 j'avais oublié de le mettre ^^')

_Ribaude =_ courtisane

* * *

**Sibyllines**

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? Que deviendra la Cité sans nous ? - Il en reste au moins un. »

- Discussion dans l'ombre, inconnus.

* * *

Table rase

Un son de cloche retenti dans toute la cité, la nuit était grandement entamée et son glas sonna de trois coups comme pour rappeler à l'ordre les habitants les sinistres heures qui défilaient. Les ténèbres appartenaient aux voleurs et aux assassins, aux brigands et maroufles en tout genre. Quelques ribaudes indépendantes exerçaient, elles aussi, leur métier en dehors de la maison des Pivoines, prêtes néanmoins à en découdre si leurs clients voulaient s'enfuir sans leur donner salaire. Les rues étaient bien plus animées ici à Stonemarket que partout ailleurs dans la ville, c'était ici que se cachait la majeure partie des receleurs de la ville, même s'ils étaient très peu à s'afférer à ce genre de petites affaires frauduleuses. Les gardes aussi y pullulaient comme la face opposée d'une pièce, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment notre ami vêtu de noir. Mais Garrett préférait passer de loin sur les toitures, une zone bien plus calme et bien moins fréquentée par la Vigile. Il avait l'avantage d'habiter en hauteur, le beffroi lui donnant tout le loisir de scruter les allées sombres pour saisir le moment opportun et se glisser dehors en toute sécurité.

Après quelques regards aux alentours, il se laissa tomber de son perchoir et avança doucement dans la ruelle pour atteindre un petit escalier en contrebas. Il rentra discrètement dans ce magasin dissimulé et fut rassuré de voir son ami, Basso, toujours près de son comptoir. La cité s'était remise difficilement des évènements passés, il y a de ça un an, la moitié de la ville étant encore en travaux du aux sous effectifs et à la quantité titanesque de travail. Le pont d'Audale était à peine en reconstruction, les poutres de bois de fondations se tissaient tout doucement à travers le fleuve, laissant place en contrebas un système de navette par bateau pour les moins courageux, qui ne voulaient pas faire moult détours pour emprunter un pont. Par chance le centre de Stonemarket faisait parti des quartiers prioritaires, cœur des commerces de la Cité malgré encore quelques bâtisses ça et là dans un état déplorable. La boutique du receleur faisait malheureusement pâle figure depuis quelques temps, les affaires n'étaient pas encore assez fructueuses pour pouvoir engager quelconques réparations. La populace s'était appauvrit depuis la révolte, quelques riches familles avaient pris la fuite pour ne pas tomber sous les coups de la foule. Les quartiers aisés étaient, bien entendu, étroitement surveillés et s'y glisser était devenu extrêmement difficile. Mais il tenait bon tant bien que mal grâce à ses voleurs habitués qui ne craignaient pas le danger d'une patrouille expérimentée. L'encapuchonné se glissa sournoisement derrière une poutre en lambeau et apparu soudainement devant son complice, qui ne manquait pas de sursauter comme à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite.

- « Quand perdras-tu cette habitude de débarquer comme ça Garrett… souffla-t-il en se tenant le cœur. Je vais finir par y rester un jour.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas du tout mon intention mon ami. » souriait Garrett discrètement.

Faire gentiment peur à Basso faisait parti de ses passe-temps favoris. Il s'amusait toujours de voir sa réaction comme s'il avait peur de voir surgir la Mort à chaque instant. Basso pourtant avait un passé que peu de personnes connaissaient. Parfois l'homme en cuir avait du mal à croire que son camarade était un voleur pyromane presque aussi renommé que lui aux yeux des attrapes-voleur en chef. Il excellait aussi dans le crochetage et rien de ce qui se passait dans la Cité ne lui échappait. C'est d'ailleurs par tous ses contacts hors normes et son sens de l'observation qu'il a pu monter son affaire facilement et pouvoir proposer à quelques têtes brûlées ce qui se faisait de mieux en terme de contrat illicite en tout genre. Il était bien plus qu'un receleur, unique en son genre et polyvalent, la concurrence ne lui arrivait guère à la cheville et ceux qui avaient le malheur de le sous estimé en le jugeant sur son physique s'en mordaient grandement les doigts. Il avait grossit depuis ses jeunes années d'activisme mais gardait tout de même la forme car son métier n'était malheureusement pas de tout repos.

- « Je me méfie toujours avec toi, tu es capable de tout. À cause de toi je sursaute aux moindres bruits dans ma boutique. C'est usant, soupira le receleur. Il redressa son chapeau et continua comme si de rien n'était. J'imagine que tu viens pour un travail ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de missions en ce moment, c'est assez calme, voyons… embraya-t-il tout en fouillant des papiers dans son tiroir.

- Des nouvelles d'Erin ? lança l'encapuchonné d'un air légèrement tendu.

- Tu comptes vraiment me poser la question à chaque fois que tu passes me voir ? Et si tu lui demandais toi-même pour une fois. Ça me fatigue de faire le pigeon voyageur, rétorqua Basso de manière agacé.

- J'aurais aimé le faire de moi-même mais je te rappelle qu'elle a émit le souhait de ne plus me voir dans l'immédiat. Les rares fois où je l'ai aperçue, elle ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse de me croiser.

- L'as tu au moins croiser assez longtemps pour engager une conversation ? » tenta son ami.

Garrett garda le silence quelques dizaines de secondes, preuve accablante qu'il n'a pas pu engager quoi que ce soit. Erin était partie de son propre chef, pour lui le message était clair : Si elle avait voulu garder contact avec lui, elle ne serait pas partie. Il ne faisait que respecter son choix. Ses remontrances incessantes, le fait qu'il ait coupé les ponts quelques années auparavant n'étaient malheureusement pas en sa faveur. Lui faisait-elle simplement subir le même sort ? Par pure vengeance ou pour qu'il comprenne enfin la solitude qu'elle avait ressentie, ce sentiment d'abandon. Mais l'abandon n'était pourtant pas ce qui le touchait, il était peu attaché à ce genre de convention sociale. Une déception de plus qui se rajoutait aux autres même s'il aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi, même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne le fuit pas. Pourtant il avait pu vivre sans elle tout ce temps sans qu'elle ne cesse de hanter son esprit comme aujourd'hui. Depuis l'incident de l'année dernière, il ne passait pas une journée sans avoir une pensée pour la jeune femme. Plus encore depuis qu'elle avait déserté les quartiers où il affectionnait travailler, réduisant considérablement les éventuelles opportunités de pouvoir l'apercevoir.

De temps à autres il faisait une virée au vieux moulin mais la plupart du temps elle ne s'y trouvait jamais. Mais pourtant à chaque fois il découvrait quelques croquis supplémentaires sur les murs et les poutres humides, preuve irréfutable qu'elle habitait encore régulièrement les lieux. Chaque morceau de papier avait sa symbolique propre, tissant une histoire sordide au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Des brides de souvenirs arrachées du cœur pour être posé sur du parchemin, comme une malédiction dont elle voulait se libérer mais qui persistait inlassablement, rendant ses dessins de plus en plus sombres et torturés. Deux fois cependant il l'avait réussi à la surprendre dans son sommeil. Ses nuits semblaient toujours agitées et il devait se contenir pour ne pas tenter de la réveiller. La sueur au front, des petits cris persistants, des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues étaient des choses auxquelles il n'était pas habitué venant de son apprentie et par conséquent avait énormément de mal à y résister. Son inquiétude grandissait de jour en jour, chose qui l'agaçait un tantinet lui qui gardait toujours le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il avait beau se considérer comme un loup solitaire qui se moquait du sort d'autrui, son âme n'en était pas moins noble pour autant. C'est ce qui faisait de lui un excellent voleur, une chose qu'il aurait bien aimé transmettre à sa jeune disciple.

Elle avait beaucoup changé, traumatisée par ces souvenirs qui ne la quitteront jamais, gravés dans sa mémoire au fer rouge et se répétant nuits après nuits comme les rouages d'une horloge enraillée. Tourmentée sans cesse elle n'arrivait sûrement pas à trouver le repos. Sa vision des hommes avait encore du empirer depuis sa réclusion et il avait peur que ses envies de meurtres ne soient encore plus ancrées en elle qu'auparavant. Il n'aimait pas la savoir dans cet état mais il était tout simplement impuissant. Il lui avait tout appris mais elle avait pris un chemin différent du sien, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à l'accepter ? Il était pourtant loin d'être blanc et le déroulement de sa vie l'avait parfois obligé d'aller au-delà de ses principes. Il hésitait. Quel réconfort aurait-il pu lui apporter de toute manière ? Il était un piètre consolateur, seulement connu du monde pour sa dextérité en crochetage et ses qualités diplomatiques médiocres. L'état instable de son ancienne protégée était sûrement de son fait, il en était ainsi. Il n'avait pas hésiter à ré-emprisonner la primale en elle pour qu'elle puisse avoir une chance de s'en sortir vivante alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à s'en défaire. Être égoïste et ne pas pouvoir en profiter, tel était et serait sa punition. Alors il se contentait simplement de la contempler le cœur lourd le temps d'une nuit.

- « Je vois, tu es aussi doué pour engager la conversion que pour faire la cour à une femme.

- Merci de me le rappeler Basso, je l'avais presque oublié… souffla Garrett exaspéré.

- Je crois que j'ai des petites choses qui peuvent t'intéresser Garrett. Un règlement de compte, une cargaison navale des plus intéressante ou un vol d'une pièce inestimable ?

- Quel genre de pièce ? questionna le maître voleur content que son interlocuteur ai changé de sujet.

- Le genre qui te met à l'abri du besoin pendant plusieurs semaines. Du moins le commanditaire est prêt à payer très cher pour récupérer son « bien ».

- Récupérer ? Voler un voleur, voilà qui est fort intéressant.

- Oh ne crois pas si bien dire Garrett, il est extrêmement bien gardé dans un des manoirs d'Audale. Le quartier est toujours sécurisé et le noble qui possède l'objet ne semble pas prendre les larcins à la rigolade.

- Peu importe, j'aime les défis. Celle-ci sera très bien.

- Il y a juste un dernier petit détail à régler cependant… » L'homme vêtu de noir avait un mauvais pressentiment, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas demander de détails, quand Basso disait ce genre de choses, c'était très souvent source d'ennuis.

- « Dis toujours, je ne suis plus à ça près maintenant. » Le receleur déglutit difficilement et grata nerveusement le col de sa chemise, ce qu'il allait dire à son comparse n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

- « Et bien… Le commanditaire a précisé qu'il vaudrait mieux être deux pour effectuer la mission. Le coffre semble avoir un système très particulier de serrure, dit-il en serrant la feuille qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Erin peut-être pourrait… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Garrett la rompit immédiatement.

- « Sûrement pas, regarde ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ! Je ne veux pas encore la mêler à quelque chose qui sera hors de contrôle.

- Ce n'est plus une gamine Garrett, elle se met en danger très bien toute seule. Tu la surprotège, tu ne me la feras pas à moi.

- De quoi parles-tu encore cette fois ? répondit-il contrarié.

- Tu crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu ? Tu t'efforces à la voir comme une enfant pour te voiler la face, ait le courage de l'admettre ! » rétorqua le receleur qui semblait regretter dans la seconde qui suit ses paroles qui avaient dépassé sa pensée.

Basso frappait fort, un peu trop au goût du voleur mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait raison. Ses sentiments contradictoires lui menaient la vie dure et son attachement acharné pour son apprentie en était sûrement la cause. Il s'était efforcé pendant des années à refouler cette émotion qui grandissait malgré lui au plus profond de son être. Des femmes pourtant il en avait désiré, comme tout homme il aimait la bonne chaire et les occasions étaient peu nombreuses pour quelqu'un comme lui, même si le plaisir charnel était loin d'être sa priorité. Il ne savait plus exactement depuis quand ses yeux la regardaient de manière différente, ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il se sentait coupable de ressentir de tels désirs envers sa protégée. N'importe quelle autre femme ne lui aurait posé aucun problème mais elle, il ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi avait-il dressé cette barrière ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il se contentait de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait, la protéger était son seul objectif. Et rester son mentor et rien que son mentor compliquait déjà assez les choses au quotidien sans qu'une situation supplémentaire ne s'y rajoute. Le Maître Voleur avait sûrement peur de cet attachement et de tout ce qu'il pouvait impliquer, c'était une faiblesse dont il ne voulait pas s'encombrer. La situation était déjà bien assez catastrophique en l'état actuel alors il n'osait imaginer ce que cela aurait pu donner si ses sentiments personnels avait pris le dessus. Basso, devant le mutisme de son compère tenta néanmoins de calmer le jeu.

- « Tu te tortures trop l'esprit Garrett. Je sais que tu ne te vois pas avec une femme et encore moins fonder une famille, mais une femme qui te plait et qui plus est dans la même branche que toi ça ne court pas les ruelles. Une femme capable de te supporter d'ailleurs, ça ne devrait même pas exister. » L'homme à capuche fit volte-face pour transpercer le regard de son ami qui semble omettre un détail important.

- « … Bon d'accord, un homme qui supporte Erin, ça ne devrait pas non plus… se rattrappa-t-il sans vergogne. Mais peu de citoyens peuvent se vanter d'être avec la personne qu'ils chérissent. C'est un luxe auquel presque personne n'a accès.

- Je préfère ça. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Les femmes et moi ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage. J'ai moyennement envie de me faire tuer. Au moins avec ta sœur ce n'était pas bien compliqué, on avait le même but sans passer par la case discussion.

- Wowowo, vous avez fait quoi ? s'alerta Basso de manière soudaine.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, tu as très bien compris et là n'est pas le sujet.

- Toi et ma sœur ? Et elle ne m'a rien dit ! Si je la revois je, bouillonna le receleur.

- Tu la surprotèges, ce n'est plus une gamine tu sais, ressortit Garrett avec un air satisfait qu'il ne cachait pas le moins du monde.

- … Ok, je vois où tu veux en venir, soupira son comparse qui du reprendre un peu son calme avant de continuer sur leur précédent sujet de conversation. Mais je ne te demande pas de lui jouer la sérénade et tu te trompes sur son compte Garrett… Je sais que je ne devrais pas te parler de ça mais, elle ne te déteste pas autant que tu sembles le penser.

- Je ne sais pas, Basso. Quand j'étais parti à sa recherche pendant la Grisaille, j'ai réussi à m'introduire dans sa cachette. Il y avait beaucoup de portrait de moi parmi ses peintures. J'ai toujours été son modèle, un objectif à atteindre, un concurrent à battre. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter cette obsession qu'elle a pour moi, mais elle m'a haït c'est certain.

- Ecoute, je la connais de puis bien plus longtemps que toi cette petite. Elle a vécu des choses dures, semblables aux tiennes, bien que certaines t'échappent encore. Mais si elle a eu cette haine envers toi, c'est peut-être justement parce qu'elle t'apprécie. On ne se soucie pas des gens dont on se moque. »

Basso savait des choses que son ami ignorait. Il était le pont qui les reliait tous les deux, c'était lui qui avait présenté Erin au Maître Voleur pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Elle avait des talents certains et il savait que Garrett était l'homme le plus doué dans son domaine et qui ne profiterait pas de l'état de faiblesse de la jeune femme. Quelque part, il se sentait responsable de leur querelles, vu que leur caractère respectif n'était pas des plus compatible. Il était très proche d'Erin, celle-ci se confiait beaucoup à lui. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait son mentor comme personne ou qu'il la connaissait depuis ses neuf ans ? Pourtant il n'était pas forcément homme à être digne de confiance en certaines situations mais il avait une valeur sûr en terme d'amitié aussi houleuse qu'elle pouvait l'être. L'homme vêtu de noir lui avait déjà sauvé la mise plusieurs fois et il s'arrangeait toujours pour lui rendre la pareille. Il en était de même avec la brune et de temps à autre, elle passait le voir pour avoir des nouvelles de son tuteur tout en acceptant quelques missions au passage. Mais cela Basso ne pouvait pas le lui dire, sous peine de subir le courroux de l'assassine la plus redoutée de la Cité.

- « Tes paroles sont justes, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas comment aborder la chose avec elle.

- Au pire, utilise la technique que tu as utilisée avec ma sœur, ça aura le mérite d'être clair, répliqua-t-il comme une pique. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Te prendre une baffe, qu'elle ne t'adresse plus la parole ? Tu n'as rien à perdre au vu de ta situation actuelle, lança le moustachu comme si c'était une évidence.

- Si je fais ça je vais me faire tuer, mais merci d'essayer de m'aider, répondit Garrett en souriant. Maintenant il faut que je la cherche. Si elle est toujours dans la Cité, à force de passer au peigne fin les quartiers je finirais bien par la trouver.

- Ou tu attends qu'elle passe ici ? Ca lui arrive de temps à autres.

- Je préfère faire les choses à ma manière, garde-moi de coté la mission en duo, je repasserai plus tard, jeta-t-il avant de ressortir de la vieille bicoque dans un coup de vent.

Basso soupirait longuement de fatigue en se tenant l'arrête du nez, les discutions avec Garrett était toujours difficile, surtout quand il était question de lui et de sentiments personnels. Après s'être assuré que le voleur avait vraiment quitté les lieux, il regarda sa fiche de manière dubitative et la glissa de nouveau dans son tiroir. Donner cette mission à Garrett lui laissait un goût amer, il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la tournure que pouvait prendre les évènements. Mais malheureusement les consignes de l'ordonnateur était claires : pas un mot au Maître Voleur.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix Garrett. Le commanditaire a insisté pour que ça soit toi qui t'en occupe. Le temps ne te manque pas pour convaincre Erin, si tu la revois d'ici là.

Il retira son chapeau et se frotta la tête, la nuit allait encore être longue pour lui. Il tenterait encore en vain de décortiquer ce que cachait ce qui semblait être un vol anodin, retourner toutes les informations dans tous les sens jusqu'à trouver la faille qui pourrait lui révéler l'origine du demandeur. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait rien trouvé, rien qui expliquait son ressenti négatif, sachant que le Maître Voleur était son meilleur élément sur le terrain, même un coffre à double protection ne pourrait venir à bout de lui. Pour lui sa peur était irrationnelle et ne pas en connaître l'origine l'obsédait et le terrifiait. Il se posa de nouveau sur son bureau et pris quelques notes sur une feuille de papier pour pouvoir éclaircir ses idées. Plans, indications, le moindre petit détail aussi dérisoire soit-il, il mit tout sous ses yeux et chercha des corrélations entre tous les éléments. Même s'il ne trouvait pas ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise, il fera tout pour que tout ce passe au mieux sans complications. Mais il ne pouvait malencontreusement pas tout prévoir, leurs métiers étaient très risqués et aléatoires sur pas mal de points malgré les précautions prises. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas refuser une mission à Garrett, cet idiot trouverait toujours le moyen d'y aller quand même sans son accord. Alors il gribouilla son morceau de parchemin sous la lueur de ses bougies en compagnie de Jenivere son fidèle compagnon à plume.

Les jours se succédaient un à un au travers de la Cité, les nuits défilaient au cœur des ruelles étroites et sombres. Le Maître Voleur tourne-virait dans ces dernières inlassablement en quête d'indices, de signes familiers qui pouvaient le conduire doucement à son objectif. Mais être en mouvement constant ne semblait pas porter ses fruits et chaque soir sous la lueur pâle de la lune, il campait patiemment dans un endroit stratégique des Quartiers de la ville. Garrett scrutait les pierres, les interstices, les ombres en mouvement, les feuilles qui virevoltaient au grès d'une petite rafale de vent, le moindre élément passait sous son regard acéré et était analysé méthodiquement. Il était aussi doué en filature qu'en crochetage de serrures et son expérience lui avait permis d'acquérir une grande patience. Le temps ne lui faisait donc pas défaut parce qu'il ne doutait pas de lui une seule seconde : il retrouverait Erin peu lui importait le temps qu'il y passait, il en était certain.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, j'essaie doucement d'installer l'intrigue ~

N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions et encore merci à ceux qui me lisent.


End file.
